


Surprise to get you through

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [333]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas is a barista AU, Cas tries to help, M/M, Sam's a PhD candidate AU, Sam's stressed, With food, coffee shop AU, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's stressed and trying to finish work in the coffee house. He has a buck thirty seven and can afford one cup of coffee.The barista throws in something extra.





	

Sam grips his hair and tugs frustratedly, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders if that is some incredibly mild but nevertheless worrying sign of self-mutilation tendencies. Then he decides he doesn’t care, because he hasn’t written anything in four days and what is he going to say to his advisor when they get together on Tuesday?

Maybe another coffee will help. The jolt of caffeine may get his synapsis firing and re-institute the absolute love for mid-nineteenth century American English he distantly remembers having before it become something he stared at every single minute of every single day.

He folds his computer halfway down and glares suspiciously around the coffee shop, but no one seems interested in his stuff, so he leaves it at the table he grabbed what must be five or six hours ago and heads back to the counter.

There’s a cute guy working behind the counter that day. He’s there Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday, not that Sam’s memorized it or anything. He’s just here a lot, that’s all. He’s got these really intense blue eyes and this messy hair that might give Sam terrible ideas, and even if Sam thinks the tie is a bit much, considering he’s also wearing an apron, well, he’s also come to think it’s kind of cute.

Not that Sam has time to date. Right now, his most committed relationship is his dissertation, and if he doesn’t get his act together, that is never going to change.

He digs in his pockets and manages to scrounge up a buck thirty-seven, which is not that great but it’ll buy a cup of black coffee. He orders, and is once again reminded that the guy has a really killer smile.

He waits around for his drink, figuring it’ll just be a minute, but when the guy comes back, he hands Sam the drink and a little brown bag.

“What’s this?” Sam asks stupidly, looking at it.

The guy shrugs. “It’s a surprise.”

“Look…” Sam trails off.

“Castiel,” the guy supplies.

“Castiel,” Sam repeats. “Look. I can’t afford…whatever this is.”

Castiel waves him down. “On the house,” he says. “Something to get you through whatever it is you’re working on.”

Sam blinks, confused. That’s awfully caring for a guy who sells him coffee a few times a week and watches him struggle with his dissertation. People just aren’t that nice. But Castiel looks so sincere.

“T–thanks,” Sam says, taking the bag and his coffee back to his seat and opening his computer back up again. He takes a sip of coffee and stares at the machine for a bit, then opens up the bag.

It’s a chocolate croissant. Sam smiles and takes a big bite, slowing munching away at it as he gets back to work.

He doesn’t get an impressive amount done, but it’s enough to ease the anxiety that was pooling in his gut. He throws away his trash and packs up his bag around six.

Castiel waves to him from behind the counter, and Sam grins, blushing.

“Come back tomorrow?” Cas asks.

Sam nods. He wasn’t planning on it, but he’s not going to say no. “I’ll be here,” he promises.


End file.
